Harvey murine sarcoma virus is a retrovirus which transforms cells by means of a single viral encoded protein called p21 ras. We have determined the nucleotide sequence of the transforming gene which codes for p21. The nucleotide sequence has identified a potential amino acid sequence of two additional overlapping polypeptides which share their reading frames and C-termini with p21 but which contain additional N-terminal amino acids.